randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Warcraft - The Story So Far
'The Mausoleum of the Kings' Captain Keldon of the 4th Phalanx of Alliance had received an anonymous letter from Gontag village. Someone asking for help, all bodies in the cemetery had gone missing during the night. Keldon decided to gather a group from his phalanx and send it to this village in order to investigate: the aspiring paladin Sophtia, the ranger Aysha, the healer Schalla, the sorceress Elenyel, the goblin rogue Garret and the dwarf Sergeant Gundar. After the group introduce themselves to each other, they leave immediately to the village, which was a bit south from Bael-Modan, the dwarven city in the Arid Lands. They start their journey boarding a safety-dubious zeppelin, commanded by a not so trustful goblin, and that would take them from Theramore island to Cliffport, a post in the continent, next to the coast. There, they would get horses and them head to Gontag. 'Gontag Village' 'The Tower - Arbiter's Sanctuary' 'The Mausoleum' The Hall of the Kings: 'Gontag Village / Theramore' 'The Elemental Avernian Fraternity' After a brief rest in Theramore, the party is called one more time by Captain Keldon. This time, they must go to Ratchet help Falkner Sundström, an Alliance retired soldier and Keldon´s old friend, who had recently received a death threat. The party, without Garret, should protect Falkner and finds out who wants him dead. Almost immediately, the party departs for the goblin city in the first ship which was leaving for there, a Horde´s ship. The captain of the ship, a very friendly half-orc, recommends to the party a good source of information: a female named Jamara, the Sailor´s Rest tavern´s owner, who knows all the gossip going around Ratchet. 'Ratchet' Disembarking in the chaotic Ratchet´s harbor, the party decides to go first at the Sailor´s Rest, to speak with this Jamara and see if they can find something out before even speak with Falkner. In the tavern, they see that Jamara is actually a sarcastic and perspicacious goblin, which has a good mood expression of who knows exactly enough to let her interlocutor bothered. The party goes then to Falkner´s house, where they find out everything about the incident: while investigating possible cults in the city (Falkner´s job before the Third War was investigate the Cursed Cult), he received a threat – a note attached to his door with a dagger telling him to stop immediately with the investigations. Falkner was scared and the party decides to proceed with the investigations while protecting the former soldier. Sophtia was chosen as his bodyguard, and would always be at Falkner´s side; for that, she took on the play as his lover. As the investigation wasn´t progressing much, Jamara sends then to talk to Beriel, the best Ratchet´s informant. The party hires Beriel´s services, who used a spell to find the origin of the dagger. He finds out that it had been fixed to Falkner´s door by a child, and the party left to look for him. Searching in the neighborhood, they find the small tent of Irkoff, a merchant, where there was a similar dagger on sale. He says that sold one similar to Kashim, a homeless boy, a couple of days ago. The party them go look for Kashim, finding him asking for food in a local tavern. Talking to the boy, they find out that he had been paid to buy the dagger and attach the note in Falkner’s door by a hooded individual. In the next day, they go see Beriel to ask about the “hooded guy” and, as soon as they left the informant office without any new information (hooded guys are commonplace in RPGs, after all), Aysha sees a hooded guy in the neighbor’s roof. She tries to follow him, but he escapes without any trouble. At night that day, Aysha and Schalla stay on watch in an alley in front of Falkner’s house (the rest stays inside). During the night, the hooded guy and two kiernorogs approach them. They start a battle, but Aysha tries to negociate. She was having success until Schalla and Gundar (coming from inside the house hearing sounds of fight) screw up everything. During the fight, Falkner is killed by one of the undead and Olaf escapes. In the next day, the party takes Falkner’s body to be cremated, leaves Kashim with Jamara to Protect him and visits Beriel again. The masked informant gives them information about Olaf and his usual contractor, the blood elf Baltan Tarnaff. Beriel asks for one day to finish his investigation and, in the following day, tells everything to the party about Baltan and his group of blood elf wizards, the Elemental Avernian Fraternity. 'The Franternity' Beriel tells that the Fraternity’s headquarters is in an underground galleries complex, which the entrance was in a warehouse or in the restaurant Black Horse. Elenyel and Sophtia enter the restaurant as a wizard elf and her servant, respectively, and tell the key words to the owner of the place takes them to the entrance of the galleries. Meanwhile, Aysha and Schalla were scouting around the warehouse during a downpour. Elenyel and Sophtia ended up inside the warehouse and came across with Baltan and his guards. A battle begins: Gundar enters by the warehouse door, while Aysha and Schalla enter by the roof, by a entrance showed by Olaf. With the help of Olaf, the party defeats the guards and Baltan flees, but as soon as he leaves the warehouse, he is surprised by a spell of the lieutenant Aelthas, the party 4th Phalanx superior. Baltan is arrested, but apparently commits suicide in prison. Aelthas writes the official report to the Alliance and gets all the glory by the case resolution, with the exception of Falkner’s death, which sargent Gundar and his subordinates were blamed for. The owner of the Black Horse was arrested too and, as the party would discovery in their second visit to Ratchet, also died in prison. Sophtia receives a small heirloom from Falkner – the rest the former soldier donated to charity institutions. Beriel says that he will charge for his services in the future, by a favor. The party decides to take Kashim to Theramore, so he can become a soldier and have a decent life. When they would embark in a boat to return to Theramore, Olaf approaches the party, tells his motivations and deliveries to Schalla an item he stole from Baltan’s office after the fight in the warehouse. Back in Theramore, they tell the events to Captain Keldon and enlist Kashim in the Alliance.